Road To Glory - The Legendary Career
by INeverLose
Summary: Vinny and his brother Michael 'mike' have made it into the WWE, mostly NXT competitors looking to make their childhood dreams come true, each becoming champion, Michael for WWE champion, and Vinny for World Heavyweight Champion As their careers make a turn for the best, the gold and glory get into the head of one of the brother's


Road to Glory - Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"It's your time to shine..." My brother mike griffin was motivating me<p>

"It's just a dark match Mike, nobody cares about them." I sighed as i applied tape to my hands, my attire was completely my choice, black boots, knee pads, shorts, so pretty much, i show no leg whatsoever, upper body, I kinda took this from the legend himself Jeff Hardy, long sleeve shirt, but the sleeves were different colors every time, I however just chose purple every single match im in, and for facial, nothing, no masks, paint or fake scars, 100% natural.

"But they are finally giving you a shot, you win this, and you'll for sure go on televised Raw." he continued "I'll be WWE Champion and you'll be World Heavyweight champion, just like we dreamed up when we were kids buddy." he laughs and lightly punched my elbow

"Yup, except, we're both just NXT and Superstars material..." I chuckled, he was 21 and i was 23. We have a long way to go...

_My Last Breath by Evanescence was heard throughout the entire arena_

"Your up Vin." Michael pushed me up the steps

"I told you never call me that." I shook my head and ran out to the entrance stage, dark matches are usually just filmed for the WWE website, and not TV, since everybody just wants to see Raw take place already. I walked casually to the ring. Actually getting cheers, Hm? That's surprising. The sound of my music and the crowd was so loud, i could barely even hear Lilian Garcia announce my name.

**_..._**

"And his opponent, accompanied by Natalya, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weight in at 205 pounds, TYSON KIDD!" Lilian shouted off the top of her lungs, clearly Tyson was the favorite, and the crowds reaction said it all. Let's just hope this prick doesn't use his wife as a human shield...

**...**

_3rd Person POV_

"Superkick!" Michael cole spoke as Vinny went for his finishing maneuver, only for Tyson to duck 'accidentally' push the Referee into Natalya, who was barely able to stop himself before crashing into her, giving Tyson a chance and be low blowed Vinny, clearly knowing the referee wasnt looking, then quickly delivering a facebuster and attempting to win, only for Vinny to kick out at 2 1/2.

"What a cheap shot." Jerry complained

"Oh stop crying." JBL scolded "It's all fair, as long as you don't get caught."

"He has to use his wife and a low blow to take on an NXT rookie." Cole laughed

"Do whatever it takes to win." JBL continued, watching Tyson climb the turnbuckle to the 3rd rope

"Oh my god, from the top rope!" Michael Cole shouted as Tyson had Vinny down and was going for a frog splash, however he was to busy showboating that by the time he was about to launch himself, Vinny had super kicked him right in the jaw

"Holy cow that kick could be heard all the way to the cheap seats." Jerry said as Tyson fell back and landed on the steel steps, this match was for sure over. Natalya rushed to his aid as the referee counted him out and Vinny was declared the winner

"What a disgrace he could've hurt the guy." JBL was now complaining as Vinny took the count out/knock out win and celebrated in the ring, the Raw intro and titantron clip was now being played, and before Vinny could leave the ring to head backstage

"Rusev udari , Rusev smachkvane!" Rusev's theme played as the 'Bulgarian Brute' came out sprinting towards the ring, The cameras were pointed and were on, facing the ring, Lana carried a russian flag and had a sly smirk across her face

"What's he doing out here?!" Cole demanded, Vinny was already done for after a long and competitive match with Tyson Kidd, Rusev had come in the ring and delivered his own version of the superkick. And was now stomping on his back

_**...**_

_Vinny's POV_

_Can't, get up...my back feels like it's being smashed with a hammer, Rusev had now hovered over me, squatted down and applied to Accolade submission hold, placing my arms on my thighs as he put more pressure on his chinlock._

"Stand in Rusev's way and he will CRRRRRUUUSH!" Lana shouted into the microphone while the San Antonio crowd loudly booed, some chanting my name, begging me to get up, but my back was in so much pain, it would snap if i tried anything, all i could do was take the pain and lie down...that is, if i chose to give up.

"This is just sick." Michael Cole said, disgusted

"Rrrrrr..." I growled, i tried attacking his knees with light punches but they went for no avail

"He's trying to fight back, come on kid, don't let the USA down!" JBL shouts

"FIGHT YOU STUPID AMERICAN, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR RUSEV!" Lana exclaimed again then she looked down at me "RUSEV CRUUUUSH!" She barked and demanded he finish me off

"Oh no here it comes..." Jerry spoke with disappointment

Planting my knees on the ground, i pushed against the mat and was rising, Rusev tried to strike, breaking his own grip, which allowed me to free my arms and elbow him twice across the Jaw, I rose from the ground with this lump of bulgarian crap on my back and dropped back and slammed him to the ground, I held my back for a couple of seconds before shuffling back to my feet, Rusev was already up and sprinted at me for another side kick, this one i rolled out of the way, and retaliated with my own kick, a back kick to the gut, then a straight forward punch to the knees, he was down

"Rusev picked the wrong person to pick on!" JBL cheered

I put his shoulder over my head and I lifted him up in the air, looking like a suplex but i proceeded to drop him on his head

"BRAINBUSTER!" Jerry said in shock

"OH MY! This kid just escaped a submission hold we all thought was impossible to beat!" Cole also spoke with shock

Lana had gotten out of the ring, Rusev rolled out of the ring and was on the floor, I on the other hand, sat up, feeling my back and chin, hearing cheers from the crowd, my name was being cheered...wow, that sound, sounds nice... :) I got serious and stood up again, Rusev had barely gotten up as well, using his flagpole to get up, he was rattled and confused, So i took **my** chance, I ran back, bounced against the ropes then ran towards Rusev, who again, was **outside** barely walking away, I hopped over the ropes and landed on Rusex with a senton bomb. Lana looked on with shock, watching her 'Bulgarian Brute' lie on the ground while I got up and raised my hands in victory, the crowd was cheering my name, watching me walk backstage

"Rusev was trying to make himself more known for being dominant but just got dominated himself." Cole chanted

"No kidding, what a debut from Vinny." Jerry chuckled

"He's definitely something alright." JBL smiled at the sight of Rusev on the ground, needing Lana's help to get up

* * *

><p><em>Backstage<em>

_Claps, from the roster, from the people who were bullied and beat by Rusev before, they clapped as I head towards the Trainers(Doctor) room to get a pack of ice for my back, because let's face it, I've made my name known, i have to be at 100% at all times now. i caught a look from a certain group of people though_

_"Fresh meat..." spoke Bray Wyatt_


End file.
